Tekken VG lyrics
by The Music Wiz-kid
Summary: I decided to write to Tekken. I'll be writing to Tekken 1,2,3,4,tag and 5. Tekken 4 might be difficult because I hardly play it. It's so slow and boring. The only thing that's good about it is the graphics and the fact that you can save replays and combos
1. Tekken 2 Nina Williams arcade

**Tekken 2-Nina Williams _Arcade_**

My name is Nina and it's true

I hate you yes it's true I hate you

Yes I do

You and I are enemies forever

Stay far from me or die baby

Stay clear from me

My name is Nina and yeah it's true

I hate you yes it's true I hate you

Yes I do

You and me are enemies forever

Stay far from me or die baby

Stay clear from me


	2. Tekken 2 Paul Phoenix remix

**Tekken 2-Paul Phoenix _Remix_**

Hey there Phoenix

Have you ever seen a phoenix?

Flying up high in the sky?

With wings made of fire

That are burning with desire

I bet you never ever ever seen a phoenix fly so high

Go phoenix rock and roll

Yeah lets go

Testify!

Have you ever seen a phoenix fly?

Did you hear me I said

Hey there Phoenix

Have you ever seen a phoenix?

Flying up high, ever so high in the sky?

Come on Phoenix testify

Have ever seen a phoenix fly?

Up so high in the sky

Hey there Phoenix

Have you ever seen a phoenix?

Flying up high in the sky?

With wings made of fire

That are burning with desire

I bet you never ever ever seen a phoenix fly so high

Go phoenix rock and roll

Yeah lets go

Testify!

Have you ever seen a phoenix fly?

Did you hear me I said

Hey there Phoenix

Have you ever seen a phoenix?

Flying up high, ever so high in the sky?

Come on Phoenix testify

Have ever seen a phoenix fly?

Up so high in the sky


	3. Tekken 5 Moonlit wilderness

**Tekken 5-Moonlit wilderness **

Do you still fight

For what is right and true

For me, for what's meant to be

Do you still hear the angels

As they pray for you to win

For your victory

Why must we fight

I feel like I'm blind

And that I'm losing my sight

I must do what's right

And win back the last little glimmer of light

Do you still fight

For what is right and true

For me, for your destiny

Do you still hear the angels

As they pray for you to win

For your victory

Why must I fight

I feel like I'm blind

And that I'm losing my sight

I must do what's right

And win back the last little glimmer of light


	4. Tekken 5 Massive stunner

**Tekken 5-Massive stunner**

I smell blood mixed with roses

I smell sweat and your perfume

I fight to win

You can't stop me

I'd like to see you try

Come on I dare you!

The flowers hide what you can't see

The rose's stained red with my own blood

The garden's scent is making me dizzy

I feel this rage burning inside me

I need to fight and unleash my anger

When I see myself I see a stranger

This place is one big deception

The flowers here are nothing but poison

Just like you, you fight to hurt me

The flowers hide that what you can't see

Do you think you can hurt me?

Well you can't hurt my body

The flowers hide what you can't see

The rose's stained red with my own blood

The garden's scent is making me dizzy

I feel this rage burning inside me

I need to fight and unleash my anger

When I see myself I see a stranger

This place is one big deception

The flowers here are nothing but poison

Feel the rage inside you

The light is dark it can not help you

Just stand strong

This is your fight

You'll soon realise

You did what was right

Feel the rage inside you

The light is dark it can not help you

Just stand strong

This is your fight

You'll soon realise

You did what was right


	5. Tekken tag Ogre

**Tekken tag tournament-Ogre**

Hey there they call me Ogre

Because in the dark I grow stronger than the world

And if you do not believe me

Then you shall soon see the reason they call me Ogre

For you see no one of this earth can beat me

They call me Ogre

For the darkness here makes me stronger than the world

And if you all wish to stay alive and survive

Then pray upon me yes Ogre

You see no one of this world can beat me

Close your eyes

Feel no fear

There's still a chance to get revenge

He weakens hearts

He weakens your souls

He's stronger than you know

But I believe you can win

For you see no one of this earth is weak


	6. Tekken tag Xiaoyu

**Tekken tag tournament-Xiaoyu **

Hey there Ling Xiaoyu

How are you girl?

You feelin' good?

Or are you a bad girl?

You have something say?

Then shout it out girl

We're all listening to you

So talk yo

Are you listening to me?

Ling Xiaoyu!

Listen to this music!

We're all here waiting for you!

Are you listening to me?

Honey Ling Xiaoyu!

Listen to this music people oh!

Hey yo Ling Xiaoyu

Yo girl you must pay attention

Jin is not around

He doesn't need your affection

Panda is here by your side

She's ready for action

Life's one rollercoaster ride

Are you listening to me?

Listen to this music!

Are you listening to me?

Listen to this music people oh!

Are you listening to me?

Honey Ling Xiaoyu!

Listen to this music!

Hey girl you know we're talking about you!

Are you listening to me?

Come on Ling Xiaoyu!

Listen to this music people oh!


	7. Tekken tag Staff roll

**Tekken tag tournament-Staff roll**

Don't close your eyes

Don't show no fear

Stand tall and fight

For the one you hold dear

Close to your heart

Close to your soul

The one you can't let go

Search for the truth

For it's your fate

You can try to run

But you can't escape

Your farewell kiss

That I shall miss

And the memory of our love

I promise you now

I promise you this

Sealed with a kiss

I promise you shall be free

Yes you and I together as one

We'll reach the sun and together we will be free

Mother and daughter

And father and son

A best friend plus one

Together you shall be free

'Cause we are a team

Rivals or good friends

So until the end I promise you shall be free

Do you fight to live?

Do you fight for love?

Do you fight just to fight?

Or for the one you're thinking of?

It is your life

Do as you will

But you're damned if you choose to kill

You must fight to be free

Don't give in fight with me

This is your fate

Trust in me

We're a team

You and me

That's what we are

We are free!


End file.
